The present invention concerns an improved arcade game housing, in which the electronic circuitry is secure from tampering but is easily accessible for maintenance.
Typically arcade games, for example, coin-operated video games, comprise an upright housing carrying a control panel, with the upright housing enclosing electronic circuitry for the game. Typically the housing has a rear side that faces a wall once the game is installed and in position for being played. If maintenance or repair to the electronic circuitry is desired, it is necessary to move the arcade game away from the wall and then to remove the back panel of the housing.
Often arcade games weigh more than 200 pounds and are located in a relatively tight space. Under such conditions, it is extremely difficult and bothersome to have to pull the arcade game away from the wall and turn it into a position so that maintenance or repair to the electronic circuitry can be achieved.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an arcade game that is structured to enable easy access to the internal electronic circuitry by an authorized person.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arcade game that is structured to prevent unauthorized persons from tampering with the internal electronic circuitry.
A further object of the invention is to provide an arcade game having structure that avoids the requirement that the arcade game be moved away from a wall in order to be serviced.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an arcade game that has an extraordinarily serviceable housing, yet is simple in construction and relatively easy to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.